


The Marriage of Heaven and Hell

by VillainQueen



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainQueen/pseuds/VillainQueen
Summary: It's been a few months after the events of DMC 5. V, now separated from Vergil for good, gets involved in one of Dante’s Mission. Together with Nero, he visits Dunscaith Castle where they soon discover someone hidden away from the world. Who is this stranger and will V find a reason to exist as his own? Only time will tell.





	1. Some are born to sweet delight, some are born to endless night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fanfiction written in english. It's not my native language so apologies for any mistakes you find. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

_July 30th_

The sound of clashing metal was lingering in the dense air of the underworld, one swing after another clashed sending both blades vibrating.

“Man, we do this for how long now, a month? Do you never get tired?”

“You can give up if you can’t keep up with me, however that would count as my win.”

“Not in a million years, Vergil, we both know I’m only asking that out of concern for my dearest brother. You’re getting old after all.”

“Quit the talking and do better, you start to bore me.”

With that both brothers had another go at each other, they crossed their heirlooms again and again just to settle a deep seeded yet unnecessary rivalry. More and more clashes came and went, not one of the contestants giving the other room for error. That was the case until the moment Vergil stumbled a few feet back. For a second it looked like it was nothing worth mentioning and the half demon was ready to start another counterattack till a sharp pain suddenly went through the older twin’s brain. While holding his head in pain Vergil sank down to one knee, his vision starting to blur. “It cannot go on like this!”

“What do you mean, Dante? We are not done here!” hissed Vergil to his brother, who look at him in irritation and confusion.

“Okay… what the hell is wrong with you? I didn’t say anything, but you do look like shit to be honest, should we take a break?”

“Didn’t you just said you wanted to quit?” retorted Vergil almost shouting while clinging to his own head. The pain grew stronger each and every moment, now spreading to his entire body making it hard for him to remain his composure.

“I cannot continue like this!” The voice could be heard again, now sounding clearer than before. It wasn’t Dante’s voice, Vergil was now certain of that, it was more like the sound of a young man, almost familiar. Vergil tried to support his own weight on Yamato, that he pierced through the ground with ease, while desperately trying to have a quick look at his environment. He needed to find the source of the voice that his brother doesn’t seem to hear. But nothing.

“I need to break free!“ Again it became louder, more demanding accompanied by an immense pain that brought Vergil back down to his knees again.

"What do you want from me?!” screamed Vergil into the air.

A panicked; “Hey, what’s going on with you,” out of Dante’s mouth was the last thing Vergil could catch before he slowly drifted into the dark of his own psyche.

Vergil stood now in a dark endless void; however, he was not all alone. At first, he could only sense the presence before him. Till the visual became clearer. A young man, white hair, tall yet slender. “Where am I and more important who are you?” Vergil growled.

Green eyes locked with his own before the young man himself began to speak; “I am you, or rather a part of you, however you do know that already.” Vergil slowly began to piece everything together. That man, or in his eyes more a boy, was the manifestation of his human side that got separated the day he used his Yamato on himself. He never really met him, yet in a way he felt like he did.

“And what do you want?” With narrowed brows and a scowl on his face Vergil looked at that man, who did not resemble him in the least, yet dared to exist.

“I cannot go on like this. I cannot reside here.” Vergil understood who or rather what this person was and what he meant by that yet felt nothing for his plight. He could feel this deep desire, it resonated with him but regardless of that why should it concern him? It was not like that this man was his full human side anymore but a part of it, like a splinter of a branch, a fragment of his whole, strangely familiar yet awfully different. And such an insignificant piece dared to interfere with his fight against Dante.

“So you telling me you want to be apart from me?” Vergil ask in a curious yet unamused tone.

“To become my own, that is what I desire.” An answer Vergil did expect, after all he could feel it. This part of him became self-aware so much was certain. The time that boy spend away from him, let this other consciousness grow, with different thoughts, feelings and a somewhat different personality. The latter was not surprising, was Vergil’s being shaped by a human and demon side, a demon side which of course a human part would lack. The young man didn’t avert his gaze from him and stood there in silence. A silence that filled the void around them.

“It’s true that I don’t need you, but I would rather not repeat the mistake again and let my demon side become its own.” Vergil’s gaze pierced through young man again who still met his own, not even flinching. There was that familiar determination in the desire of that being, it almost impressed him and so he continued; “But you are weak and not the full part any longer and I don’t need another consciousness in my head… Let us end this here.”

Dante sat on the grimy floor watching over his passed out brother with a annoyed expression on his face.

“That guy only causes trouble…” He sighed waiting for his elder twin brother to wake up, just so he could tease him about fainting in a middle of their fight and so he could declare himself the winner once and for all. At the exact moment Dante thought of the stupid face this brother would make while he taunt him to now end, he could spot Vergil’s struggle to move again.

“Ah so the princess awakened from her slumber, great it’s my….win-” Before Dante could even finish his sentence Vergil grasped his Yamato rammed it deep inside his own chest.

“Vergil what the hell are you doing!” muttered Dante in shock as he watched his brother commit that same mistake that brought them here in the first place.

“Great now I have to fight your demon ass again, do you ever learn?!” Dante grabbed his own sword, ready to settle this before another tree grew and consume a whole city, however he could only witness how a person, not entirely unknown to him, split himself off of Vergil, who was strangely clam while he remained fully himself.

"What is happening here?” asked the demon hunter in disbelief.

“As you can see, I’m getting rid of some unnecessary baggage,” said Vergil while straighten up, with his sense of self intact, still half human, still half demon. He looked over to the young man who laid shocked and with rapid breathing on the floor.

“So, I believe is time for us to part, it seems like we must settle this another day, Dante. And as for you weak being. Go, you are no longer a part of me, I have no use for you but if you wish to proof you are superior to me, find me and we can settle that dispute as well. Crushing you now would have no meaning.” And with that Vergil simply walked off leaving Dante and the young man behind. His brother crouched down while muttering some colorful words about his twin to himself while the newcomer, who was still lying on the floor, tried to collect himself. Dante couldn’t help himself but chuckle at the scene that just occurred in front him.

“Damn Vergil, you did it again, one of these days I won’t die by your sword but rather from a heart attack,” With a quick look at the other person left behind he began to scratch his head.

“So, I guess that means; welcome back V!”


	2. The busy bee has no time for sorrow

_July 31st, 3:00pm_

“Hey Nero, where are my ciggs?”

“Hell, as if I know, Nico!” It was a usual day on the road for the mobile branch of the devil hunting service called Devil May Cry. The music in the van was loud and the driving bumpy as ever, thanks to the driving ability of the young weapon artist Nicoletta Goldstein in the drivers seat and the bickering between the two partners was lively.

“Oh, here they are!” Nico sighed in relief as she found what she was so desperately craving for so she quickly, without paying the traffic any attention, reached over to the open glove box.

“Can you please watch the road while you’re driving!”

“Can you please stop bein’ a little bitch?” This type of conversation was the norm between the two. Nero however had no problems with the admittedly capable woman beside him, just sometimes in moments like these he wished he could just throw her out of the car. Regardless of that they made for a good team and Nero knew that Nico’s work was worth putting up with her bad habits.

“What are you so stressed about anyway Nero? The job went fine, you should relax a bit, or ask Kyrie to help you out with that” Nico grinned as she leaned over to him so he could light up her cigarette.

“Haha, very funny, Nico.”

“After what Kyrie told me… you shouldn’t take that as a joke.”

Now Nero’s voice changed from an unamused slightly sarcastic tone to mild panic: “Wait what? Did she mention anything to you?”

“Who knows, Romeo, who knows…”

“Whatever the job was shit, not even good enough to pay for–” Riiiing Before Nero could finish complaining the loud obnoxious noise of the phone interrupted him.

“Oh, as if someone could read your mind, sounds like we got a little more work to do.”

“You don’t know that yet…” huffed the young devil hunter as he picked up the phone: “Devil may cry…”

“Hello there, it’s me Dante your favorite-”

“Why are you back?”

“Well, nice day to you too, I was over a month away and that’s how you greet me, how cold.” Nero couldn’t help but look annoyed, of course he was glad Dante was back, not that he ever doubting the return of his uncle but he hadn’t forget what happened during that last couple of months. Truth be told, Nero had forgiven Dante but was not one to admit that. Therefore, the cold treatment it was.

“Hey hey, Nero, who’s that?” Nico chimed in while blowing smoke in his face.

“Just Dante…”

“Just? Gimme the phone, let me talk to him!” With excitement, Nico tried to snatch the phone out of Nero’s hand however his reflexes proved again to be the superior ones, she stood no chance. No wonder why Nero did the work at the front. He was the body of the operations after all and Nico was content with being the brain, something most devil hunters in the business seems to lack in her opinion, at least the male ones she knew. Otherwise they would all appreciate her genius and skill.

“Nico just shut up, you can fangirl later!” said Nero as he tried to wrestle away from her and returned to the phone call: “Okay Dante, what’s going on?“

“So, I’m back from hell, quite literally, for a day now and thought I give you a call, you know, to let you know that I’m still alive and well-”

“And Vergil, is he fine too? I still have his book I want to return to him.”

“Yes yes, your old man, that guy is fine but well he is not one for staying around, you know… But you should bring the book with you when you stop by.”

“Stop by? Why…”

“Ah yeah, Morrison offered a job, only the girls are out and I’m back from hell, so I think I deserve a damn day off. I decided to be generous and just pass that on to you.”

“You’re simply making me do your work, am I right?” Nero furrowed his brows, one day he gets called dead weight, the next he’s the one doing Dante’s unwanted workload, lucky him…

“Nero, it’s not like you’re not getting paid for it and so far, the client offered good money and with that I mean really, really great payment. So, be a good kid and stop by will ya?”

“Okay okay….”

“Good and don’t forget the book.”

“Whatever!” With that he hung up. Not really sure what he should make of it. Dante just comes back, calls nonchalantly and it’s back to the usual business as if nothing happened.

“Care to share what he said?” asked Nico with a curious twinkle in her eyes.

“Guess we got another job offer.” answered Nero, still unsure what to make of it. “But let’s hear about it first before we take it.”

“Nah idiot! You said it yourself, we need money, the car doesn’t drive with only water and my good will, okay? You goin’ smackin’ some demons!” lectured Nico him with grin on her face that made Nero almost uncomfortable.

“Yeah yeah, whatever…”

Nero didn’t want to admit it but her logic was sound. After they cleared up all remnant demons in Red Grave City, the last month was a quiet one and the last thing he wanted was that Kyrie getting sleepless nights over money problems.

“Nico?”

“Hm?”

“You know, I hate it when you’re right…”

“Well, tough luck. Get used to it.”

_July 30th, 11:00pm_

The lights of the Devil May Cry office turned on as two men made their way inside.

“Home sweet home!” yelled Dante as he threw his weapon to the side and took a seat at his desk. “Seems like Trish isn’t here so V you can make yourself at home, if you want. You like Pizza? I feel like ordering something.” The other man followed behind him much slower with his weight supported on his trusty cane. Carefully taking a seat on one of the leather couches.

“I have to decline that offer.”

“You know V, now that you’re a normal everyday human you do have to eat, they’re also delivering pasta if that’s more your thing. I will just judge you a bit for that.” That didn’t get much more of a reaction out of that, in black leather clad, man. However, on one hand Dante was not so far off. It took a bit to fully process it, but V was now a human, not Vergil’s human part anymore and not a half demon, just a human. But he felt weak, weaker than ever before. A feeling he did not like. Even though his tattoos remained, was he still able to summon any of his familiars? Without them, he felt completely powerless. He did desire to exist but what was he going to do now? He had nothing, no reason, no motivation, no power. His train of thought was quickly stopped by the noise of the heavy front door as another man walked in, the broker J.D. Morrison.

“I knew you’d come back and here I am stopping by and you’re here like you’ve never left. Always good to see you, old friend.” He said as he made his way over to Dante. “And as I can see, you brought our last client with you.”

“Yeah, we’re back but what brings you here at this hour?”

“Well, I hoped the Ladies were already back, I’ve got a new job at hand, a promising one and the pay is unusual good.” Morrison declared with a smile since he knew, if great pay was mentioned, Dante would be all ears.

“Tell me about it.” Dante was tired and hungry, regardless he knew Morrison wouldn’t come by that late if there wasn’t something to gain for them, so he was more than simply interested. V on the other hand was too sunken in his own thoughts and not one bit invested in Dante’s business. He had no part in it, yet nowhere to go and for the first in a long time, he felt alone.

“Great, listen up Dante, this job comes from the higher ups and with that I mean the church. Yes, you understood me right here, the church! They’re quietly recruiting mercenaries and demon hunters for something big. All in secret, a bit fishy if you ask me, especially with the high payment they offer but they can afford that I suppose.”

“Why would they hire guys from the outside? I thought they got people for such things? Okay, now that I think about it I doubt I have ever seen priests roundhouse-kicking demons yet. On one thing I’ll agree with you, that job it does sound a bit fishy. They would trust anyone with a gun to smack demons for them?” joked Dante with a somewhat questioning expression. The information could be nothing out of the ordinary as he doesn’t have much to work with here. Regardless his guts are telling him; something does not feel right. That also could be the hunger though.

“The job is basically about this castle in the mountains-” started Morrison but was quickly interrupted by a groaning Dante: “Why does it always have to be a castle?”

“Will you let me finish? So where was I, ah yes, this castle. It’s pretty cut off from the outside world since like a really long damn time by some magical barrier or something. And all of the sudden the barrier is gone and demons swarming the castle. The church wants people to get rid of the demons and retrieve any old artifacts or interesting stuff that was left inside.”

“All of them? That is a bit broad and wouldn’t the risk that some everyday gunman sacks some treasures in for himself, sounds not genuine. ”

“I’ve gotta agree with you on that Dante. I’d almost say the church doesn’t really care for artifacts and got something specific in mind.”

Dante took a moment to piece that together. He knew how suspicious churches could be but this mystery tickled his scooby-sense. He smirked as Morrisons and his eyes met. Both business partners understood exactly what’s going to happen. Dante got a plan.

“How about I look into this church business a bit and send someone else to that castle instead. And I think I have the right henchman for that job. Oh and V? You’re going with him.” This pulled the young man out of his own thoughts and with a surprised and slightly confused look, he turned to Dante: “Care to explain? You should have noticed that I have no means to fight.”

“Nah V, you still got the whole goth-look going on means you probably be able to summon your annoying pets again. And did you honestly thought I let you freeloading here? Trish is already expensive enough.”

V looked over to Dante and Morrison, who just shrugged his arms as if he wanted to say; “There is nothing I can do for you son.” V understood he wouldn’t be of any help and would be nothing more than a burden in his current condition, but everything was better than doing nothing. Just sitting around feeling sorry for his state would do him no good. All he could do now was accepting the defeat.

“Good it’s settled then, V you’ll accompany Nero to that castle. You’re much more perceptive than that kid. If there is something weird or you see any artifact that could be interesting, make sure to get back to me with that.”


	3. There is no mistake so great as the mistake of not going on

August 1st 11:00 am

The clicking of Nico’s lighter could be heard while she lightened her next cigarette. It broke an awkward silence in the Van as she drove it to the destination of their next job. Normally they would have at least talked but thanks to the new guest who accompanied them on this road trip, Nero didn’t seem to be in the mood. She couldn’t really blame him; he sure must have been surprised to see V standing in Dante’s office as they received their next Mission. It was strange for Dante to give them a job and not doing it himself but who could’ve thought they would see V again and even team up with him like they did before. After the initial: “How can you even be here!”, “There is Urizen?” and “What the hell happened to Vergil?” was sorted out, they welcomed V on board. Well, at least the gunsmith did and Neo? It seemed like he needed some time to collect his own thoughts on that matter. Nico looked over to her partner in the passenger seat next to her. Lost in thoughts and grumpy, usual Nero. Sometimes she wished he would be more open to her and not eating up all his emotions. In these situations, only Kyrie could really get through to him, but she was left behind at home. And as for the other member of their team. V sat in the back, eyes closed and slouched over his cane, but not fooling anyone. Nico doubted that that guy was really sleeping, with her driving ability and the condition of the road, there was just no way.

“So… Nero what do you think about this job?” began Nico to break this awful silence.

“Go to some place, kill demons. Sounds like a normal Tuesday, if you ask me.” He replied without really getting invested in a possible conversation.

“Ah, fuck this crap, can you both stop makin’ this weird. Nero, I know you’re glad V is back, don’t try to play hot'n cold with us. And you V, you’re not sleeping, can you at least say somthin’ or bring out that talking chickn’. Everything is better than this shitty atmosphere here. Can’t work like that!”

“Nico, just-”

“Don’t Nico me, Nero. Don’t you have a book to give back?”

With that Nero reached out to the book of poems with the golden letter V on its cover, he hesitated a few seconds before he spoke up again: “V. I don’t know if you want it back or if I should give it to Vergil, I mean the real one. Shit, that sounds wrong, I mean, you know what I mean…”

“I would appreciate it.” Said V, as he received his beloved book back. After he stared at it for a good minute, he continued: “Nero I am not your father, you don’t have to act so stiff around me. I only have very selective memory that I share with him. Our childhood, some nightmares and the past few months in Red Grave City.”

“So you don’t know anything about my mother?”

“No, I’ve never met her…”

“Ah great, the ice is broken, thought the silence never gonna end. So awkward!” Nico chimed in to change the heavy topic, now in a much better mood.

“V, can tell us something more about this job?” questioned Nero as he felt pressured by Nico to at least try to have a normal, non-depressing conversation.

“I don’t have much more knowledge about the place. It’s an old castle, solitary in the mountains. A magic seal got broken and now demons have claimed it.”

“Okay? It’s really that simple, just slaying demons again, no Urizen, no hidden surprises?” Nero could help himself but doubting V’s words, well knowing what happened the last time he told them about a “simple job”.

“No, I have concerns as well. That is why I accompany you on this. However even I don’t know what’s behind all this. I am not the client this time after all.”

“Guess we just have to figure it out on our own.” Nero said casually as he stretched his arms out like he was getting ready for what was waiting for them.

“Hey guys, looks like we’re there soon. You can already see that old place over there. Better buckle up, this small mountain road could be a bit bumpy.” Nicoletta laughed as she made a sharp right turn on to a small road that lead upwards directly to the castle.

“Are you certain you want to use this road? It doesn’t look like it’s safe.”

“No backseat drivin’ here V, I got this, I can get this baby to any place, ya should know that by now!”

“Nico, the question here is not if we’ll arrive, it’s more about if we’ll survive!” Nero shouted while grabbing his seat. The road was narrow and not some everyday concrete path, needless to mention that their Van was not made for off road driving. Something Nico frankly never cared about.

August 1st 11:45 am

With a loud bang Nero closed the car door behind him. Standing now in front of the large gate that separated the outside from their destination.

“It looks we are not the first ones to arrive.” mentioned V as he gestured with his cane to other vehicles parked on the outside nearby them. A group of four, soldier looking, guys stood beside an army jeep near them, all dressed in protective gear that made them look like they were ready to go to war.

“Great, G.I. Joe and his buddies are here too.” frowned Nero while gearing up. His trusty sword Red Queen on his back and his revolver Blue Rose by his side. V had less weight to carry, only his simple cane and the book he ever so often sunken his nose into.

Nico meanwhile was tapping the ash of her cigarette out of the car window while instructing both men: “Yo guys, I’m gonna wait here, can’t drive that van in a castle after all, come back if ya find some nice demon parts, got it!”

“Yeah, yeah you don’t have to tell us that…” Nero said as he saw one of the soldier guys approaching them. He had no hair, sunglasses and a scarred face. The perfect caricature of a though soldier guy. “Whattya kids doing here? Go home to ya mamas, this place is dangerous!”

“Whatever sergeant dickhead, why don’t you mind your own business?” answered Nero in his usual standoffish manner. This did not set well with the unknown man as he grabbed Nero by the color and growled in the young devil hunters face: “Ya better watch yaself, that place is full of monsters and no human came back from it yet, would be a shame if ya end up like em!”

“Thank you for the kind warning!” said V politely but with a grim expression as he held his cane to the man’s neck. Nero wasn’t one to let that slide either, his revolver in silent motion pressed against his aggressors’ body, ready to pull the trigger.

The bald guy released Nero from his grip as he proceeds to walk back while shouting: “Let yaself get killed kids, if that’s whattya after! Just don’t get in the way!”

“What an asshole!” Nero muttered but before he could antagonize the soldier any further V changed the topic: “Let’s see that this is all about, we didn’t come to fight humans!”

Both men went off to the castle, passing the front gate that led them to the front court. It looked like it was well maintained even through it was supposed to be untouched for a long time. Yet, no birds were to hear, giving the place an awful ominous feeling despite the bright midday sun. They could hear rustling between the bushes that began slowly to surround them as they made their way towards the front door.

“Do you see that?” V asks pointing is cane towards some lifeless bodies a few feet in front of them.

“Looks like we’re not the first but really dying before even getting in that place, that sucks. Good thing the pest-control is here now!” And in no time Nero took his Red Queen from his back, letting its engine roar. This was the sign for around twenty to thirty Msira, little monkey like demons, to crawl out of the surrounding woodwork. Those Msira, who are unlike their size would suggest, quite an opponent, especially in numbers.

“Very well, let us see if my powers are enough to deal with these vermin!” remarked V while pointing is cane up summoning on of his demon familiars.

“About time, Shakespeare! Thought you wanted to deal with them yourself. Not that I’d recommend that…” The demon bird Griffon materialized itself and wasted no time to open it’s cheeky beak: “Let’s deal with them quick, you’re still a wimp, you know! Doubt you can keep me up for long!”

We a slight smirk on his face V stated: “The true method of knowledge is an experiment. Now go and destroy them.”

“I don’t get what you mean by that, but the last part, that’s my jam!” Nero responded even though he was not addressed and all three of them started to slash through the Msira. It didn't took them long, a few minutes at most and every demon defused into air. However, Griffon was also at its limit.

“That’s it V, told ya that you can’t sustain me for long. See ya later!” With that the demon bird became a puddle of black mud before it completely vanished.

“I’ve reached my limit faster than expected. I need to gain more power.” V whispered to himself while marching onward to the front gate of the castle. Not wasting any time, Nero pushed the heavy door open, which led them into a grand, dim light, entrance hall. It had a heavy atmosphere to it, almost like they just entered a haunted mansion. At the end between two staircases that led to the upper floors was a statue of an angel holding a sun and a moon in its hands. The light from the outside was hardly illuminating the room as the stained-glass windows kept most of the light outside, instead several big chandeliers with countless candles gave light to the place. A few bodies could be seen on the floor and gave the demon hunters a clear indication that demons entered the castle as well.

“Man, this place gives me the creeps…” said Nero, as he looked around.

“It sure has an interesting architecture, while I personally would resign from decorating it with corpses.” V answered and after a quick look around he continued: “Did you notice Nero? This castle is still in such a perfect condition, even after hundreds of years untouched.”

“Now that you mention it, even the candles are still burning… it’s almost as if time stopped for it.”

“Exactly!” V had come to the same conclusion. The castle wasn’t just sealed to prevent entrance, it was frozen in time till the moment those demons broke the barrier.

“And this guy must have been the owner!” Nero claimed, pointing to a portrait of a middle-aged man with a stern expression. Under it was a golden nameplate mounted to the wall.

“Count Caius the first, well isn’t that a nice fellow…” Nero joked but was quickly brought back to the task at hand as he heard human screams coming from the westside of the castle.

“Sadly, admiring the art has to wait.” chuckled V in response.

“Sure, wasn’t my taste anyways, let’s finish this and get out of this place.”

And with that both men hurried to the west wing of the castle towards the inner courtyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading another chapter! Next one will introduce the reader. Please look forward to it!


	4. How can the bird that is born for joy, sit in a cage and sing?

August 1st 12:10 pm

Nero and V went through a long corridor, following the sound of gunshots and several screams. They soon got to the source of the noises, as reached the inner courtyard that was filled with fountains, angel sculptures, most of them overgrown with ivy, and a wide variety of flowerbeds. The fountain in the middle was dry and the water in it muddy and green, yet the place didn't make the impression it was vacant for over more than a few years. Something that was of much more interest, was the tower on the other side of the courtyard. The door was locked by a heavy chain, keeping the Misra demons, that were desperately trying to get inside, out. At least for the time being. However, another possibility was that, whatever was inside that tower, was locked up there cause even the windows of it were endowed with metal bars. Regardless, not all demons were scratching at that one door, most of them were busy fighting with a group of humans, the majority of them already fallen. Nero didn’t waste time shooting bullets at a demon that was on top of one of the remaining, living men.

"What a mess. Come on stupid monkeys, why not fight someone in your own league?" Nero exclaimed as he went straight into battle with the demons. V who couldn't summon Griffon, helped the remaining people to get to safety.

"T-thanks, we didn't think that we'd get surrounded by so many of them..." said one of them while trying to catch his breath. Three men survived this surprise attack. One of them on the wedge of death, due to wound in his chest. The other two appeared unharmed yet deeply shaken. They clearly were a group of demon hunters themselves, or rather wannabe demon hunters. Armed to the teeth with guns and close combat weapons like swords and knifes yet they're clearly lacked experience. Otherwise they wouldn't let themselves getting cornered by so many enemies who are weak by themselves but have the strength in numbers.

“You better take that guy and get out of here, otherwise you might join your fallen comrades." declared V calmly as he pointed his cane to the wounded hunter. With an understanding nod they took their comrade and went same route V and Nero previously came through. That path should be clear of all demons for now but that didn’t mean it stayed that way for long.

"If they hurry up, they'll might survive" muttered V while turning back to Nero, who had almost eradicated all demons by himself.

"You know what V, you could help me out a bit more!"

"Apologies, I'm not at my full strength, yet. But since you're already done, let us continue."

"Fine by me, which way?" as soon as Nero's question was spoken, V raised his cane pointing towards the door of the tower.

"Whatever is locked in that strange tower had the demons’ interest. I suggest taking a look ourselves."

"Sure, and you think it's a good idea to disturbed whatever is locked up in a dungeon? If we unleash hell on earth, you'll be the one to clean up the mess this time." Nero replied with annoyance but went up to the door regardless. With a few shots from the Blue Rose aimed at the lock, it cracked open.

"Good thing we came in time, I'm sure the demons were close to break inside!" muttered Nero after ripping the chains away from the door.

"How peculiar. Not only the demons but the church is also searching for something in this place. This was the originally purpose for this mission. Clearing this castle of any demon activity was only a secondary objective. A façade so to speak. I think it would be better if we found, whatever they're looking for, before they do."

They opened the heavy door with a loud creak. Something that indicated that this door was kept closed for a long time.

"After you." offered Nero as he made an inviting gesture with his hand. "You wanted to get in there, so you get eaten by whatever's locked inside first." he joked.

V stepped through the door followed by Nero, searching through each and every room in this tower. All of them prison cells long unoccupied. They were shabby and dark with few furnishings. Like one would expect. However, none was inhabited till they reached the last one at the top. A faint rustling of fabric and the rattling of chains was echoing through the silence of this place. The door to that cell was not even locked, which further indicated it was highly possible that there was never any other prisoner inside the tower, beside whoever was in kept in that room. V slowly pushed the door open. In this small room sat a woman on a simple wooden chair beside a barred window. She was dressed in a white silk dress, that was almost thin enough to see through yet still hid her skin underneath and had heavy chains around her wrists and ankles. The most striking of all features was the iron masked she wore, obscuring her face and clearly her view, leaving her blind.

Once V went inside the cell, you tilted your head in his direction and spoke in a calm but gentle voice; "Who art thou? This is the prison chamber of a maiden. Tarnished, it shall not be, by the feet of men." Your voice took V a bit by surprise. How could a woman be kept here all those years and still live? The castle was at least sealed for half a millennia. Their theory must have been right, time stopped for everything inside the castle, including this prisoner.

"Okay, didn't really expect to find a woman here…" Nero said in disbelief to V as he followed behind him.

"My apologies for the intrusion, we are demon hunters, out here to kill the evil that infested in this place. And you are?" asked V in a curious but almost friendly tone. The last thing he wanted was scaring you. And the mystery of this mission just became a great deal bigger. Was the church searching for a girl? Did the demon attack the castle because of you? Or was it all just a coincidence?

"Thou'rt forgiven. I am (Y/N), prisoner of Dunscaith castle and to this wretched mask."

"Man, why do I always meet the weirdos?" Nero sighed in annoyance. "So V, what do you think? She gives up some really strange vibes but-" Nero stopped himself before he could finish the sentence, but V understood what he meant. To him you gave of an elusive feeling, soothing not at all threatening, yet clearly something not human. It wasn't impossible that you were a demon, deceiving humans by taking a less threating form, this was basically demon 101. That made it not unlikely that the demons and maybe even the church were after you. 

"Whatever she is, I doubt it's a coincidence that she's kept here. And that means we have only two options, either kill her or take her with us."

"Kill her? I'm all for killing demons you could almost say I love it but really, killing a defenseless woman? Nah, there is no fun in that." mumbled Nero clearly uneasy with the thought. Nero was a little punk at times sure, but he had his heart at the right place.

While lowering your head down you spoke again: "So be it, I can no longer resist ye."

"Hey hey, wait we're not killing you!" panicked Nero a bit. While V, who had his eyes fixed on the you, the imprisoned woman. He clearly had his trouble interpreting your behavior. If you really were a demon, why offering your head so willingly to them? It just wouldn't make a lot of sense. Would a demon take its charade that far?

"Let's take her with us. We can't leave her here with all the demons lurking around." with that V took a few steps towards you grabbing your arm slightly, to gently lead you out of the tower.

"May I pose thee a question? By what name shall I address ye both?" you asked with a quiet, muffled voice. It made V almost chuckle. It was a welcome difference to hear someone talk with manners unlike his other acquaintances.

"You can call me V and that boy, that is Nero."

As they arrived at the tower door in the inner courtyard, V released you from his touch. The place where his hand touched you burned slightly; you weren’t used to any touch at all. And even though you could not see your surroundings, it was a relief to be freed from our dusty cell. It was clearly visible through your mannerisms as you relaxed your tense body just a little.

"Thou'st a kind heart. To speak to a captive such as I."

"I don’t really get what she is saying. Anyway, we still need to kill the rest of the demons here. Not gonna lie, could be difficult if we have to babysit her!" Nero declared while scratching his head.

"Who dares to say he is going to kill us? Don't you know who we are, puny mortal?" Suddenly a demon jumped from the roof across the yard down in front of them. It had the shape of a bull with its head split open and two horns on each side. In the middle where the spilt normally should reveal its insides, was a mess of teeth and flesh visible. Its body wasn't more pleasant to look at either as it was rotting away. A sickly sweet the smell underlined this further.

"Jeez, I’ve seen some ugly fucks but you, you're on another level. That's a face not even a mother could love!" taunted Nero the demon bull.

"How dare you! We are Gulganna the great demon and you, give her to us and we’ll might kill you last!"

August 1st 10:00 am

Dante walked alongside the aisle of an imposing chapel cheerful whistling the melody of some famous gospel song. This caught the attention of a praying priest who sat in the front row of benches, his holy book in hand.

"In the name of our lord, I do!" Dante joked as he arrived at the altar, turning in an overdramatic fashion to the priest. The priest, visible unamused by Dante’s eccentrics, gave him an unfriendly glare as he spoke: "And how can I help you son, do you wish to confess or pray?"

"Confess, yes that's a really nice keyword here. How about you're gonna start with that!" said Dante while raising one of his guns fight in front of the priests face.

"Son, you are in a house of god!"

"Yeah, I was never the religious type and a gun makes your kind talk much faster. Believe me, not the first time I tried… so much for a vow of silence, am I right?"

"You wouldn't dare to commit such an act in this holy place!"

Bang!

As soon as the priest finished his sentence Dante fired his Ebony right next to that man’s face, leaving a bullet hole in the wooden bench. "Now how about you answer a few questions, you know who I am?"

"A demon spawn, that is what you are! Born out of debauchery between a witch and a demon. A vile creature!" shouted the priest with strong disdain in this voice. Dante didn't care about these types of insults; he was used to the holier-than-thou attitude of churches and their devoted people. And needless to say, he wasn't much of a fan.

"Yeah sure, anyway let's get straight to the point, shall we? The other clerics I visited so far told me, you’d know more. What is the deal with castle Dunscaith?" 

"You would not even begin to comprehend. The rapture is upon us! The angel will come and open the heavens for us and we, the faithful, will ascend to a higher plane. We will shred humanity and embrace the divine!" With each word the priest spoke he became more ecstatic and deranged. Dante could recognize a fanatic when he saw one and this was not the first one, he encountered over the years.

"Oh great, I don't speak lunatic so how about you tell that's going on before I'll have to end you?"

"Killing me won't change much I am merely a humble servant. Everything is already in motion. The angel will arrive soon!"

"Sure... and will this angel bring the tooth fairy and santa with him?" Dante laughed. He was ready to believe a lot but angels? All angel like beings he met were demons in disguise. He was pretty sure there was no such place as heaven.

"You may mock us now, but the enemy of your demonic kind, will bring forth your end!"

Bang!

For a second time Dante fired his gun, missing the priest face only by a few inches, leaving him shocked behind. Whatever they're planning, Dante knew now that this was not something, he could just label as pure nonsense. Fanatics were dangerous and whatever this supposed angel that promised them salvation, was; it was alarming.

August 1st 12:50 pm

"Normally I am all for beef jerky but damn you look already rotten!" Nero mocked the demon bull as he was ready to beat it to minced meat. "Hey V, you're ready again?"

"Yes, this won't take long." V answered while summoning Griffon.

"Yo V, do I look like a vulture to you? Picking apart the rotten ain't my style!" Griffon cawed as the gracefully landed on his masters outstretched arm.

"How dare you making fun of the great Gulganna!" And with that, the bull charged towards Nero and V. You, however, couldn't see what was going on around you and so you thought that it was for the best to simply move away from all the voices. Nevertheless, Gulgannas attacks were easily avoided by the two demon hunters. Griffon just took V by his claws and lifted him out of the charge attack, while Nero used his coattend to wave it around like a matador.

"Olé! Come on cow, here I am!" he teased his opponent. Gulganna looked impressive but was clearly not the smartest and easy to enrage. This meant also he was less good at focusing on more than one person at a time.

Once you heard that V landed not far away, you turned to his direction and asked: "Sir V? While this moment might not be ideal, I only wish to be of some genuine assistance! Please, I beg of thee, remove this mask for I cannot by myself!"

"Yo missy, you think we got time for that now?!" Griffon answered for his partner. The very same moment Gulganna faced their way and spit a yellow-green secretion in your and V's direction, missing both of you only by a few feet. The fluid landed on one of the many angel statures that decorated the inner courtyard, just to melt it away.

"Okay that's just gross!" was Nero shouting from a far as he shot Gulganna in one half of his splitten face.

"We better get that woman out of that mask before she gets hit! Griffon, in the meantime, make that demon bleed!"

"Yes, yes, Griffon do this, Griffon do that. What am I, a carrier pigeon?" the flying demon companion complained as he was sending flashes down onto the bull. V used time, provided by the distraction, to examine your iron masked. "You better not making us regret getting you out of this!"

"Thou art my savior, if mine power be need'st, I shall assist thee! Hereby I promise, I will repay this small kindness!"

"No need just find a place to hide for now." soon after he spoke those words, your mask fell on the floor, revealing a face that was hidden for such a long time. V couldn't help himself but stare. Your eyes were gentle and warm, your lips full and red. V couldn't deny that you were indeed a beauty.

As for you, it was the first time in years for you, to see something else than darkness. After it took a moment to accustom your eyes to the sunlight, you let your sight swiftly go through the place, to grasp the situation. Your gaze came to a stop, as you met eyes with the man who just helped you. He clearly was attractive. Black hair, wonderful green eyes, strange markings on his body. After a few seconds of intensive eye contact the noise of the fight behind, brought both of you back to the current situation. There was no time for that now, after all, there was still a demon spitting his acid saliva in every direction.

"My most humble thanks. Thou shalt not go unrewarded!" slowly you stood up, carefully making your way to a nearby puddle of acid. With precision you dipped your shackles in the liquid, freeing yourself out of the confinement. V decided to keep an eye on your movement, not sure if he could trust you or not. Regardless, the situation wasn’t one where they should refuse any help. He couldn't keep Griffon up for long and while Nero was certainly capable of dealing with that demon on his own, due to the many puddles of acid on the floor, the courtyard became a much more limited space for them to move in.

"You BSE infected cow! How about you stop vomiting all over the floor, that smell starts making me sick!" Nero shouted annoyed as he rammed his Red Queen in the mouthlike crack on its head, just to get showered by an incoming burp. However, Nero was a quick witted one and turned to his devil form in the last second, avoiding becoming meat soup on the ground.

"Fuck, that shit is just gross!" Nero cursed and was laughed at from above by Griffon: "Can't say I smell a difference!"

"Just shut up, bird! And you, you fat cow, now you've done it! Playtime is over!"

Soon after Nero cursed at Gulganna, it began to charge at him again. Yet was unable to corner him as he was much more agile in his demon form. The demon’s life would soon come to an end, as Griffon attacked him with his thunderbolts from the side, Nero punched his front into bloody pieces and a few beams of light came from the sky piecing through the demon bull’s body. The last attack came from you, who was standing behind Gulganna with your right hand outstretched to the sky as if you were commanding the heaven itself.

"For thee, no mercy shall be shown." you told the demon in a gentle voice. A dying Gulganna now lying on the ground cries out to you: "You, you are the one! The master will get you!"

"Is it so? My apologies, oh great demon bull Gulganna but we must part now. Thou shalt not go unpunished!" And as you voiced these last words to him, you reached your hand inside of its chest, ripping out something buried beneath its flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading another chapter. Now the reader appeared as well, I hope you like the different kind of character I tried to show here. While I personally like the badass demonhunter-chick myself, I wanted to go in a slightly different direction. Please look forward to what's to come!


	5. What is now proved was once only imagined

You've reached into the rotting flesh of Gulganna to retrieve a glowing orb. It was small and to the untrained eye it could have been mistaken as a normal marble. As you took a few steps back away from the body of the demon, it slowly started to fade into nothing while you began to admire the orb that glinted in the sunlight.

"Yo, I think you've got some explaining to do! You're definitely not human and what the hell did you ripped out of that thing!" Nero stomped over to you while he turned back to his original human form.

"Oh, my! I am no human indeed. Yet I shall not tell more. It does not concern thee."

"An interesting ability you have there. I don't think I've ever seen this power in demons before…" V mused as he walked up to both of you. You decided to ignore his hidden remark about you being a demon and you turned your attention to him.

"I did promise a gift in return for thine help. So, let me grant thee strength. Please Sir V, let this soul become thine own!" You place the marble in both of your hands and pressed them at V's chest, pushing the small orb inside. Without leaving a wound or any indication that it went through his skin, it vanished inside him. At first V was confused by your sudden touch till the pain set in. It felt as if his heart was about to stop.

"W-what did you do to me!" he groaned as we went on his knee. Nero now alarmed put his gun to your head; "I should blow your head off, right here and now, demon!"

"Do not despair, Sir V, the pain will faint shortly and thine soul will take nourishment from it."

V could feel that his heartbeat was alarmingly fast but the pain, like you said, soon faded. He felt a strange sensation inside of him. It took a moment for him to regain his composure but there was no denying that suddenly he felt that he had more strength. Just like you promised him. As soon as V got on his feet again Griffon went to sit on his shoulder: "Hey, V, whatever that chick did, it feels really good. I feel like a million dollars. Hey missy, do it again!"

"Certainly, I can feel it too, I'm a step closer to my old strength." answered V to his feathered partner as he clenched his fist. Not only his soul felt stronger, so did his body. And if Griffon felt the difference, V might had no limit in summoning him anymore. Perhaps he could even call Shadow for aid again. Ever since his departure from Vergil a few days ago he hadn't felt this kind of powerful.

"V, you feel alright?" asked Nero in a concerned voice but not lowering his gun. His sight went over to you, who monitored V's movement intensely. "Care to explain what you did to him?"

"Exactly what I promised, I gave Gulgannas cleansed soul to him, for the kindness he provided me. Mine work is done and now I will bid you both farewell!"

"And what are you planning?" Nero felt that they've might made a mistake in getting whoever you were out of the prison. Not that you've done anything bad to them yet, but he couldn't shake the feeling that you were odd and more importantly dangerous, and his gut had never betrayed him.

"I, I need to find what belongs to me, I can feel its presence and would rather reclaim it before the misguided do so."

"We will escort you then." V said. If you had the ability to strengthen him by fusing demon souls into his, you could do it again. And he was a fool if he didn't take this opportunity. Also, he had to admit that you interested him. Your ability, the way your presence felt to him, it was so foreign, not like any demon he knew of.

You on the over hand were not fully sold on being accompanied by those two demon hunters. Not that you were ungrateful, but you couldn't help but notice that one of them is part demon and the other was a human that was controlling demons. Not the most trustworthy of all creations. However, if they had been normal everyday humans it wouldn't really made it any better. Needless to mention, their constant doubt of your intentions and threats against your person. But in the end, they were stronger than you, at least the one called Nero was. So, it was better to have them close by for now.

"Very well, I will welcome any assistance, yet I must beg of thee to not home this thing to mine head again."

"Thing? You mean my gun?" Nero couldn't help himself but laugh a bit, how could anyone not know what a gun was. However, without taking any more notice of Nero's mocking you lifted your dress a tiny bit to prevent it from dirtying as you navigated yourself around the acid puddles back to the main building of the castle.

"Hey, wait up missy!" Griffon screamed as he went after you. V let out a slight smirk at the sight of you leaving in such a dated yet ladylike manner while ignoring Nero nonchalantly. His gaze went around the inner courtyard again. They sure left it a mess, most statues destroyed, the stone walls of the castle damaged, puddles of acid everywhere and a few corpses of hunters left behind. Gulganna had also left a piece of his horns on the ground and with his cane he kicked it up right into Nero's hands.

"I guess that means we should follow her back inside."

"At least we don't have to babysit her now…" Nero sighed in annoyance as the trotted behind the three of you.

August 1st 13:20 pm

The usual ominous wind went through hell, as a figure placed himself on a throne made of flesh and bones. This part of hell felt like it was made from intestines and the pulsing of its veins, gave this place a feeling that itself was alive. Hell, however was not one place but consisted of many different layers and this was one soaked in blood.

"Master, Gulganna has perished!" said a crouching demon, that was clothed in rags that obscured his body and face. The one addressed as Master was a demon with the appearance of a knight clad in an expensive golden armor and a helmet with a shape of a lion. On his side he had a twohanded sword that gave of a sinister aura. It was a slender sword, elegant and expensive looking, decorated with gold and with a blade that shined almost white. Even its handle had an elaborate decoration of a winged person at its end. The demon, who had placed himself on the throne, looked at the black sky as he spoke in a raspy voice; "How? I told him to get her. How could he fail such a simple task?" Again, crouching to the feed of his master, the demon dressed in rags struggled to find a pleasing answer: "I-I don't know, master! I caught that demon hunters stormed the castle; he might have underestimated the intruders. Gulganna was never bright."

"True. I can't risk that mortals get their hands on my possession. The others better deliver her to me…" he growled while ripping bones out of his throne in anger. "It was supposed to be an easy task. I've waited so long for this chance. Failure is not an option!"

His servant quivered in fear as he tried to avoid the wrath of his master. Something had to be done and he had to make sure his fellow demons deliver, or else none of them would live another day.

August 1st 13:30 pm

Arriving back in the main hall of the castle V and Nero made their way up to you, while you were wondering where to go next.

"What exactly are you looking for, (Y/N)?" V asked you, which pulled you out of your thoughts.

"I am in search of an old weapon of mine."

"And you're sure it’s still here?"

"Certainly, I feel it still remains here, somewhere. It is a spear with a very peculiar appearance. I know it must be difficult for you to comprehend but having it not at my side feels like.... I am missing a limb, or so to speak."

"Oh, believe me, I can relate to that!" Nero chimed in while wandering around the hall looking around to find something of interest. "V, you’re sure it's a good idea to give a her a weapon?"

"Sir Nero, if thou'rt are not my enemy, I am not thine. I do not harbor any bad intent, but I can not leave this only memento of home behind, in this cursed place!"

"Then I recommend we split up to find it and leave." V suggested which got you confused; "Do ye not have a mission to fulfill? There is no need to burden yourselves with my troubles."

After what Gulganna said under his dying breath. V was now certain that the sole reason why the demons attacked the castle was in fact you. And if his deductions proof to be right, the demons should leave once you do as well and might even follow you. They would have little reason to stick around if what they're looking for was gone. He couldn't help but wonder how all of it came together. Maybe Dante was useful for once and could provide answers and so it was the best if they made their way back to the Devil May Cry office as soon as possible or at least before demon reinforcements would show up.

"Don't worry, we are not the type who would let someone in need down. Nero, I'll go with (Y/N) and search the upper floor, you take this one."

"Sure, I've got to look for a spear? Got it, can’t be so hard to find. Hope I find some demons while I’m at it. I was hoping for more action and not a tour through the Addams family's home!"

And with that the group split in two in search for your weapon which you felt close by. It was certainly hidden somewhere in the castle, if only you could remember where. Yet you were somewhat glad that the demon hunters provided you with company even through you could not really say if they were on your side or would turn out to be an enemy like it happened so many times before. However, after such a long time in loneliness their presences felt strangely pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading another chapter! I'm glad to see that people like how the reader turned out to be. But don't worry the reader will change their way of speaking at some point, I think.


	6. Each man is haunted until his humanity awakens

August 1st 13:45 pm

Accompanied by loud creaking of the large wooden stairs, V and (Y/N) made their way up to the upper floor. Light was certainly rare in this place and the dark colors of the interior didn't help brighten the place either. They soon walked through a large corridor, that lead them to the west wing of the castle. But aside from countless art pieces with religious motives and the occasional Msira demon nothing caught V’s interest.

"Go forth this way, Sir V!" you said as you lead him to a door. "Let me suggest starting here with our search, it was the last place I have seen Sunrise!"

"Sunrise?"

"My apologies, Sunrise is the name of my most precious spear." you answered as you walked into the room. It was a bedroom with expensive looking interior and a canopy bed as a centerpiece. V looked around a bit and noticed dressing table, with valuable jewelry lying there untouched and woman’s clothes resting on a small armchair.

"This must have been the room of the castle Mistress." he mused loudly, as he continued to look around.

"No, I once resided here." you simply remarked, while opening cabinets in search of your weapon, not minding making a mess out of the room.

"It was yours? Then why were you kept in the prison tower?"

You stopped your search through the cabinets and turned to V, not quite sure what to answer him. You didn't want to lie after all. "Long ago, I was a guest and friend this castle's owner, but as time went by he went mad and took me prisoner."

"Is that so…. How come a demon was a guest here?" V was now curious about the circumstances and could see that you were quite uncomfortable with the question as you avoided his eye contact and continued your search, this time under the bed. V however, had no intentions to let his questioning go and while burying his face in his book, he continued asking: "Could it be that the host was… smitten with you? I can see quite the expensive jewelry, gifts perhaps? Was he a lover of yours?"

"No! Tis was nothing of that sort. Simple gifts I have never wished for. Pardon me, please do not speak of this any further." You answered with your voice raised louder than intentioned. Slowly you got up from the floor. You couldn't find what you were looking for under the bed either. Where could Sunrise be? You felt it near, so if it wasn't in the room you occupied before where could they have moved it to… As you stepped in the door’s direction, past the big window something crashed through it. A Msira hurled at you but before you could react to fight it off, Shadow the demon panther V's, jumped the attacking demon, brought it to the ground while ripping its head right of with its teeth. Out of shock you flinched back, just to step in the shattered glass that was spread out on the floor. The shards dug themselves deep in the flesh of your bare feet, which V took notice of.

"Most gracious, I am deeply obliged, Sir V. I did not pay enough attention it seems. Mine mind was too occupied it seems, I hereby promise thee to do better!" you said, as you regained your composure.

"You are bleeding." remarked V.

"Do not pay it any mind. Mine wounds heal fast. I am no human, after all!" However, V had no intention to just leave it be and after he stabbed the Msira with his cane to kill it off, he took your arm and placed you on the bed.

"Wait, pardon me-"

"You cannot go on with open wounds. It's better we do something about it before carrying on, the demons might smell your blood."

"Pray forgive me, I am very ashamed to be such a burden." you said clearly embarrassed, as V got on his knees before you and lifted your dress a bit. Your cheeks flushed as you realized the position you both there in and quickly pressed your knees together.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." he snickered a bit amused by your reaction. He could see you were not used to a man's touch in this manner, just by your reaction alone. In his opinion it was kind of cute how you were avoiding his eyes, clenched your fingers to the bedsheets and bit your lip. It made him want to tease you, if only for a bit. He grabbed a nearby cloth and ripped it to shreds so he could bandage your feet with it. With a careful and gentle touch, he strokes your foot lifting it up to remove the shards that stuck inside it.

"This might sting a bit." spoke V while he started to remove the pieces out of your flesh. You didn't mind a bit of pain you were used to worse, but his touch, that was something you felt much more uneasy with. It was not like his touch didn't feel good, it was a welcome to feel something, anything at all, yet you barely knew this man. And physical contact with a human male was something you always refrained from, you felt like it was improper for you to engage in such a thing. To change the somewhat intimate atmosphere, you decided to try to start a conversation: "You are most kind, for a human. Art thou always this thoughtful and pleasant to woman, and other people in general of course?"

"No, I've done many despicable things in the past. I'm not a good person…"

"Yet, thou art so kind to me, a stranger. It does take much to see the wrong, even more so to see what is right. I can feel thou hast a good heart." This was the first time you looked him in the eyes since you were placed on the bed. Yet he answered nothing and just stared back before he went back to aid your wound. He would lie, if he said that your earnest words didn't surprise him. It was an odd feeling you gave him with such a soft look in your eyes. As if you believe him yet instead of judge, forgive and accept him. Would you still look at him the same way, if he told you everything about him? What he did, what he was? V didn't knew how to respond to you, it was the first time he got such an reaction.

"All done." V said after a while, still holding one foot of yours in his hand. It took a moment for you to realize this, till you pulled back from him. You could see the smirk on his face, so you cough slightly in embarrassment; "My thanks to thee. Let us proceed the search then." And so, you quickly got up to walk out of the room to leave the situation as fast as possible. V looked after you for a moment, still smirking as he turned to Shadow who was laying on the ground beside him: "Endearing, isn't she?"

August 1st 13:45 pm

Nero walked through a big hall, the old dining room he assumed, that had old knight armor decorated on each side and a big table with at least sixteen seats in the middle.

"Man, this kind of reminds me of Fortuna Castle, can't say I miss that place." Nero remarked as he passed by the armor. It didn't take long till he could hear the rattling of metal behind him and had just enough time to avoid being stabbed in the back by a sword. The six armors just came to live and one after the other charged at him.

"What is it, déjà vu day? Very well, let's have some fun, guys!" Nero now completely in his element went to hack the knights back into separate armor pieces. 

"What, already done? I was just about to warm up!" joked Nero but would eat his own words as soon as he turned his back, out of the armor came ghost like demons. Those wasted no time and picked up the swords to attack again. Nero tried to cut them with his sword to no avail as it just went right through them.

"Really now? Do I look like one of the ghostbusters to you? Well, guess I have to use other methods to make you go back to your graves!" And with a big smile on his face he took on of his devil breaker of his belt and put his arm inside it. "You guys might go through metal, but you ain't gonna go through this!" With Gerbera on his arm he quickly took position and fired a laser from it, pulverizing his enemies in an instant.

"That's it?" He scoffed and turned towards the next door, simply leaving the dining hall trashed behind him.

Without any other major obstacles in the way, Nero found himself in some kind of study room or office. Around him there many bookcases and a desk in the middle of a room right before a giant painting, of, unsurprisingly, an angel that descended down to earth.

"What a shitty taste…" Nero said, while noticing the big art piece. After what happened with Fortune, he was really done with religion of any sort and while Kyrie still believed in some god, it was just not a part of his life anymore. Maybe if they ever decide to get married, he would consider setting a foot in a church again, for her sake only, but otherwise he could live without a higher power just fine. Nero was a realist, who needs a god or angels who didn't give a shit, when he could protect the ones he loved. He went through the books on the shelf, but nothing really seemed to catch his eye. A lot of literature he had no interest in. It wasn't like Nero never read anything, but he wasn't like V who seemed to go nowhere without a book in hand. Next he searched the desk. Pretty much nothing of interest to him there as well.

"Where would someone put a spear…." he thought to himself as he leaned against the painting. However, as soon as he moved back from it ready to leave the room empty handed, he heard the load ripping of paper.

"Oh shit!" he yelled as he saw that Red Queen on his back had ripped the painting right open. "Hope my insurance covers that." Nero laughed it off, but as he went closer to inspect the damage he caused, he could see through the cut.

"The oldest trick in the book!" with that remark, he ripped the painting right open to reveal a hidden cranny behind it. There it was, the spear he must have been looking for. It was not like he knew what's it supposed to look like but what were the chances another spear was hidden away? The spear was of filigree work, with an almost full golden pole and decorated with expensive looking stones, however Nero couldn’t really say what they were. The blade shimmered brightly and looked like rays of sunlight stroke through it.

"If Nico could see that thing, she would crap her pants for sure…"

The young devil hunter had no idea to handle a spear himself but he could appreciate good work once he saw it, so Nero quickly took it out of that hidden lair but was stopped from leaving, as he noticed what looked like letters on the ground.

"And what do we have here…." He picked them up to scan them for anything relevant just to be left in shock by what he would discover.

"Little boy, snooping around isn't something good children should do!" spoke a voice behind him, so he crumpled the letters into the pocket of his jacket and turned to face the source of the voice. There was a portal opening in the doorframe of the office with a demon lurking through it. It's long, clawlike fingers keeping the portal open so that it's grinning face came through it. With rapid, almost spastic motions, it pulled itself out of that hole with is thing body and unsettling long limps.

"Child, you will be my next meal!" it grinned. But Nero, not impressed by it's entrance, pulled his Red Queen from his back, replaced it with the spear and got himself ready for some fun.

"I know, I'm a real snack, but you ain't my type!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! If you have any suggestions or criticism feel free to tell me.  
Also, I hope you liked the chapter and please look forward to the next!


	7. Lives in eternity's sun rise

August 1st 14:20 pm

"Where do you want to search next?" V asked you as he stepped back into the corridor, where you already waited for him to join you.

"Tis could be anywhere. Pardon my impudence to lead thee on such a search. I did not intent to waste thine precious time." you answered him, at the exact moment both of you could hear loud rumbling from the other side of the hallway. It took only a few seconds for you to notice Griffon flying around the corner straight towards you.

"Are you done scouting? Have you found anything?"

"No time for that V, just run!" Griffon crowd in a panic. The reason for that was close behind him. He was followed by a demon. It had the upper body of a beautiful woman however, everything downwards her bellybutton was a completely different story. A whole pack of dogs grew out of her, loud growling with foam coming from their snouts.

"(Y/N), move!" V commanded and dragged you after him. Both of you began to run in the opposite direction and Griffon soon caught up to you; "That is Scylla, not an enemy that is easy to deal with. So, let's get outta here!"

"Oh, how wonderful! Looks like I found the one, before Abigor did, Master will be pleased!" giggled the demon with a voice of a young girl. "And there is such a handsome man too. Why don't you come to me so we can play~?"

"Yo Shakespeare, she is talkin' to ya! But word of advice here, doubt ya both have the same understanding when talkin' about playin', okay, try avoid that!"

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind!" V answered soberly. This was not the time for joking around, Scylla was a famous demon and that also meant a dangerous one. A fight against her could be lethal, especially without being able to summon Nightmare yet. V had you by his side as well, but it was hard to tell how strong you actually were, you showed some magic attack before but you had no weapon with you. Was it enough to help him defeat such an imposing demon? Much more time to think about a strategy was not granted as the corridor came to an end you soon approached the big staircase that would lead down to the main hall.

"Got you!" Scylla laughed, now close enough behind you that you could smell the pack of dogs.

"Sir V, I propose we jump!" you yelled as the Scylla tried to tackle both of you. V without a second thought jumped over the railing, where Griffon picked him up. This caused the Scylla to crush down back to the ground floor. You also jumped and materialized projectiles made from pure light to fire towards the falling Scylla. One floor wasn't a big fall, so you safely landed back on your feet, with V coming down, right next to you.

"Looks like we have to fight this demon." V said, not amused by that prospect.

"Owie, that hurt! That is not the game I wanted to play. I'll make you pay for that!" the Scylla cried out as she got back on her several paws. This was the command for you to get in position as V summoned Shadow to join him while he recited: "The apple tree never asks the beech how he shall grow, nor the lion, the horse, how he shall take his prey."

Nevertheless, before the fight could really start, you could hear more noises coming from behind you as both of you had only seconds to avoid getting hit by a demon that broke through the wall behind you. But this was not a deliberate attack by a demon, as you figured out quickly, since Nero came through the hole in the wall right after it, to join you in the main hall. It was the devil hunter who threw the demon through the wall almost hitting you both in the process.

"Hey kiddo, be more careful where ya throw demons in the future. Imagine you hit V with that, he would've been crushed. I mean look at him, basically everything could break his bones!" Griffon lectured Nero even though it sounded more like the demon bird was throwing shade at his own master. However, both enemy demons were not dead yet and in a much less playful mood now.

"So, three against two, at least the odds are our favor." V remarked just to be scolded by Griffon; "Didn't ya mean five? Hey big kitty, did ya hear that, we do the dirty work and never get any credit. I say we form a union!"

Nero, who just catched up to you, handed you the spear he found and said: "Think that is yours. You can go all out now, I know what you are, there is no point in hiding it anymore!" With a shocked expression on your face you received your weapon back. A silent "M-my thanks…" was all you could muster. How did he figured out your true identity? Was it bluff or perhaps someone told him? Impossible, the only one who knew of it was long gone... Anyhow, you had no time to think it over, as your enemies started to attack all of you enraged.

August 1st 15:00 pm

Loud chattering from outside of his office awoke Dante from his nap. He sat at his desk, feet placed on the table and a dirty magazine covering his face. His plan was to collect his thoughts about his current investigation, but the intimidation of clerics made him tired. His planned rest should end abruptly, as the door of his office flew open and the loud talking now took place right in front of him.

"Really, prices for cabs nowadays are extortionate!" a woman complains. This was Lady a fellow Devil hunter and old friend of Dante, known as "The Walking Arsenal", due to her usage of lots of different guns, with her favorite; her rocket launcher Kalina Ann.

"Would you have rather taken a bus? Do you know what kind of people ride a bus? I’ve known demons who smell better!" answered the other person. This was Trish, a beautiful woman with the looks of Dante's mother, and a demon herself.

"Look who his finally back, my two favorite girls!" Dante murmured with no intention of removing the magazine of his face.

"Talking about bad smell…" remarked Trish while Lady just commented with an unemotional; "Oh, you're back from hell, I see." before they returned to their conversation.

"I've been through hell and no one seems to be surprised I'm back. I don't really know how I should deal with such cold heartedness!" Dante now taking the magazine off his face and started to fake sob. Which had Trish just rolling her eyes; "Dante how often did you get trapped in hell now? Four times, at least? Don't pretend like it's a big deal for you!"

"It's not like you would die or anything. You are like, like a cockroach in that regard!" Lady chimed in, leaving a compliment that sounded more like an insult in Dante's ears

"Why do you always team up against me? By the way, what were you doing with the suitcases and shopping bags?" Dante pointed now at the luggage both women were carrying into the office. Dante knew now something was up, just by the look on their faces.

"You know Dante, after we both got trapped inside some demons by YOUR BROTHER, we thought we deserve some time relaxing, you know…" Lady began speaking up.

"And you mean what, by it?"

“We just went on a wellness vacation after the last job, to a wonderful spa, you would have loved it there! The seafood buffet was to die for" Trish continued.

"And of course, we both needed some new clothes to go with it, so we went spending a bit." spoke Lady again this time in a tiny voice as if she could avoid him hearing the truth this way.

"So, just to get it right, while I'm stuck in hell you both went on vacation?" after Dante expressed his disbelief, he had a sudden revelation. He knew Trish had a habit for spending and had an expensive taste but Lady? She was one of the stingiest people he knew, why would she spend so much money, unless of course…. "Please tell me I didn't pay for any of that stuff!" Silence. Both women avoided his eye contact. Till Lady started again; "You know we were in a pretty shitty position because of what your brother did to us…"

"No, forget it, you ain't gonna get out of it that easy, guilt tripping me won't work this time!"

"Stop complaining Dante, we got you something too!" said Trish as she pulled the gaudiest looking Hawaiian shirt out of one of her shopping bags. Dante wanted to stay angry however, he kind of liked the souvenir as it fitted his taste surprisingly well, so he decided to go easy on them. Not that there was much he could do now anyway. After all he was the one owning Lady money most of the time and Trish didn't really care for what he had to say anyway, like usual.

"Okay forget it! But there is something I might need you both for. A new job but a now I guess an unpaid one."

"Unpaid work? Did the latest trip to the demon world changed you so much, you became a good Samaritan now, Dante?" Trish joked not willing to do much without payment but after their excessive maxing out of Dante's credit card, she knew that she owned him at least that.

"Nah, not really, especially not since we might have to kick some holy asses. I'll fill you in to all the details later but first I've got to call Nero. The kid is currently doing something for me, together with V and there is something I found out he might need to know."

"Wait Dante, did you say V? What's going on?" Trish asked while taking a seat on his desk.

"Later, just let me make a call first!"

August 1st 14:30 PM

Once you hold your spear Sunrise in your hands for a moment, a melancholy feeling overwhelmed you. It's been so long since you felt anything that was related to your home and even through it was impossible for you to ever return, it was a welcomed feeling, despite being a somewhat sad one. Your attention went back to the current situation, now that Nero declared to know what you truly are, there was little reason to hold back and with Sunrise in your hand, you had the means to go all out. The times imprisoned in the human world might took a toll on you, but it should suffice to assist in fighting those enemies.

“Demons, I seek not your deaths! Hurry back to your world and your lives will be spared, otherwise this will end here!” you calmly declared as you got ready for the fight.

"Spare them and miss out on giving them a good beating? I don't think so!" Nero laughed; he was not one to give demons so obviously evil the gift of mercy.

"Little girl, don't be scared, I'll only eat the guys, you'll be spared for now, Master Caim wants you alive!" Abigor answered as he moved his olive colored long limps in a convulsive fashion. Abigor was a truly disgusting demons as he resembled the human form in a weird twisted way, with limbs longer than they should be which led him to move on all fours. His head was hairless, and only had the big mouth with visible sharp tooth and little black eyes that only consisted of pupils.

"If this is thou wishest, I will grant thee this much decency."

"Quit ya chatting, Princess! Let's get to the meat and potatoes here!" crowed Griffon and started his assault on the Scylla. No one wasted any more time, so Griffon and Shadow went to deal several attacks at the demons, under the supervision of V himself. Nero, who had his fun beating up Abigor before, was quick to pick up where he left and tried to slice it limps right off with his sword. Abigor had over plans and went back into his black hole just to come out behind him for a surprise attack.

"Oh child, it won't be that easy!" it laughed.

You decided to join the fight and went in close to fight Scylla. You had not as much raw strength Nero had, but you were fast and agile, perfect to use a spear and your technique was proof that you knew how to handle it. With precise thrusts and quick changes of stances you gave Scylla a taste of what you’re capable of and together with V’s familiars you stood your ground.

"This is no fun! Stupid animals! Stupid bitch! I want to play with those handsome men, not you!" Scylla cried out as the dogs charged at you three. They couldn't reach Griffon that far in the air, yet Shadow was surrounded and in a less ideal position.

"Griffon, attack from above and I'll put some of them down!" V said as he appeared near Shadow and pierced his cane in a dog head which had a weird lilac color to it, just to bring a distant between them once again by almost teleporting a few feet back.

"Thanks V, and here I was just about to challenge her to a boxing match!" his demon familiar scoffed sarcastically. And it didn't take much for V to notice that the demons would just grow back the dog heads out of her body once one was killed.

"(Y/N) we should try a different approach. This is going nowhere!" V said to you as you summoned a light circle around yourself, that held the dogs at a distant as it would cut them as soon as came near you.

"I see, I welcome any advice you offer." you answered him as you dealt with the rabies infected dog pack. This made V think for a short moment as he observed. The dogs would grow back so how could they kill of the Scylla for good. And then it struck him, if they could attack the human shaped body at the top, it might work. Nevertheless, it would take a much stronger attack than he could offer, without Nightmare he didn't have enough raw power. Griffon and Shadow already struggled with the sheer number of dogs at the lower end of the demon.

"We should try to attack her upper body."

"So be it!" you answered V and tried to focus your attack at the woman on top. Yet, even with your fast speed, each time you came close to her a new dog would grow shielding her from your stabbing. If this was to continue you and V, with his familiars, would end up exhausted and an easy target to be finished off. Raw strength could be what you needed right at this moment. But without Nero, who was currently occupied with Abigor behind you, pummeling it through the air, you couldn’t rely on his strength to win this fight and V had no means to fill this spot either.

"Hehehe, you little bitch can't even scratch me, my puppies will tear you apart!" Scylla mocked you, which lead you to make a decision. You turned to V and spoke in an apologetic tone: "I must apologize for what thine eyes will witness, Sir V. Yet please bear with it for I have no other option left." Now you're ready to pull out your trump card. Nero already knew about you and there was no point in risking defeat now, just to keep a secret that was already discovered. With that said, you activated your own trigger, much like Nero's devil trigger you saw before, yet a devil you were not. Your skin now had a light grey color to it and your body was almost naked. On, your now taller body, you had adornments that covered all intimate areas and other places like shoulders or the sides of your body as if it would function as armor, while it still being a part of the stone like skin. Around your hand and feet, you had rings of pure light and your face was motionless. Eyes bright but without any movement, a mouth that would not open even as you spoke. However, the most outstanding feature was the six white wings that came out of your back. This form had an eerie feeling to it, not monstrous but definitively not human. Beautiful and unsettling at the same time.

V stared at you, he had a vast knowledge of demons, but you were non he could recognize. Your form did somewhat resemble one of what humans would imagine an angel to actual look like. However, much more foreign than just a human with a pair of wings.  
"Sir V, pray assist me and together we shall strike down this foe!" you said with your voice distorted. This pulled V right out of his thoughts and back to the task at hand. He nodded in agreement and so you jumped and stayed in the air, as your wings now gave you the ability to fly. As Shadow and Griffon, launched another assault, distracting most of the dogs and making a path for your attack. With force your spear came down onto the main body of the Scylla, piercing through two more dog heads she grew to protect herself from the attack. This didn't work out for her and you impaled the dogs and human body with one strike.

"Impossible! Master will punish you for that!" the Scylla cried out with her last breath as you reached your hand inside her, pulling out her soul.

“You've finally shown yourself! Seems like Scylla was at least of some use!" Abigor snickered as he watched this fellow demon die.

"Hey ugly shitface, better pay attention!" said Nero using the momentum to cut off one of Abigor's long limps. It screamed out in agony as he holds its bleeding stomp there once was its arm. But before Nero could finish it off, it opened another portal to escape the situation, avoiding death.

"Next time you will be my meal, mark my words!" the demon hissed at Nero before he fled the scene.

"What a coward!" Nero growled in return and put his sword onto his back. The fight was over but it always annoyed Nero to leave without a clear-cut win.  
"Yo missy, not that I wanna be noisy or anything but care to explain what’s going' on with ya? This new look freaks me out!" Griffon asked as he took a seat on your shoulder, while you went down from the fading corpse of the Scylla.

"I, this is also a form of mine..." you started to explain as you tried to avoid the eyes of the two men in fear of seeing disgust or worse on their faces.

"Guess that means, it's true what these letters claimed." Nero interrupted you by pulling out the papers from is pocket and handed them V while continuing: "You're an angel for real!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you like it so far and the reveal about the reader which was kinda obvious lol  
I would say she is as strong as Trish and Lady but not on a Dante level.  
I also plan to avoid making her a Mary Sue or anything as angels and heaven might play a bigger part in this story overall.  
For the readers "trigger look" I was inspired by Final fantasy 14's sineaters and her fighting style I would say 2B's (Nier Automata) comes close.  
And of course thank you for reading!


End file.
